No Right to Change
by Chaos Evans
Summary: A time travel story. She had went back in time a thousand years with no way to get back. Even if she could there was still the man that forced her to come back in time and she can't let him mess up history. But can she stop him and not interfere with what is to come?


**Author's Notes**

**Hi, readers. This is my first Bleach story, so please don't hate in the reviews, but I still want you to tell me if I did something wrong. I'm not a hundred percent sure of the timelines, so sorry if I mess that up. **

**This idea has been in my head ever since the first time I started to watch Bleach, but I have never written anything like this before, so I might make a few mistakes. Also, I didn't read the **manga and there was some arcs that I didn't pay that much attraction to, so I might not include them into the plot.****

****I will not be using the Japanese **honorifics because I don't know how they are **properly used and I feel even with Google's help, I'll get them wrong. I might use some Japanese words like hai or something else, but not likely.********

**I still have to do some thinking with the plot, but nothing is set in stone. I might change my mind in the future about some things.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Seireitei was eerily quite with a full moon out and it seemed as if no one was inside the city. A black figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, so fast even if someone was looking at where the figure had jumped, they wouldn't have noticed it. Only someone at a Captain's level would have a slight chance of being able to sence its presence.

The figure stopped behind a building that was casting a shadow thanks to the full moon. The shadow perfectly hide the dark figure as it tried to make out where it was at and also to catch its breath.

Now that the figure was setting still, it was obviously a woman by the curves her body had. Another obvious thing was that she was hurt. Bad.

There was blood all over her body from all the deep cuts that were freshly made. Her dirty blonde hair was even soaked in the crimson blood making it look as if she had died it red and that it was still wet with the dye. Her skin had a slight tan color to it and her eyes were silver like a blade of a sword. The black cloths she was wearing were nothing, but rags. It was a miracle that they didn't just fall from her. There was also some white rags on her, but what ever the rags were it's now impossible to tell what they use to be. On her arms were gold and silver, gauntlet style hand claws that had a red glow to it and there was smoke coming off of them.

_"Man, this night is kind of creepy and the fog isn't helping the place look any less like a horror movie." _she thought looking around. _" I better hurry and find a safe place for me to_ _hide. He shouldn't come looking for me right now, but that doesn't mean I'm safe. If one of the Soul reapers sees me, I may have to fight them and I can't risk changing anything. "_ Looking at her torn up cloths and beaten up body, she oddly enough smiled like it was nothing. _"At least if someone were to see me, they will not think that these pieces of white cloths were once a Captain's _haori_. Now__ where could I hide? Seiretei may not be the best place for me with all the _soul reaper_s around here and I might do something stupid and change everything. That only _leaves the human world. It would be somewhat easier living there and I know their history better than them, so I can _avoid their wars and anything important. But, I can't use my Zanpakuto to get there. I'm too weak after traveling these for back. That means I need to use ______a Senkaimon, but not the one used for _soul reaper_s. The Noble Houses, I know have their own Senkaimons and if they find out I used it they wouldn't tell anyone. I guess I have no _choice_ in the matter. I'm not even sure what the date is; the Seireitei always looks the same, it doesn't matter if it has been a year or even a thousand years. But there are buildings I don't recognize, which will only make it harder for me to get around the place. Oh, well I should get moving, before someone sees me. "___

Like lighting, she quickly shunpo stepped away to the closest Noble house in search of their Senkaimon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I know it's short, but I just had a sudden **urge** to write and post this after years of thinking about it. So the chapter to come will have things happen that will explain more about her, who she is and how she got there. **


End file.
